Darth Vadar vs Anakin Skywalker
by limea delta
Summary: What would have happened if Padme didn't die in childbirth? Would she still have loved Anakin even after what he did to her, to the Republic... to himself? After 3rd movie. Alternative ending.
1. Chapter 1

A new story, based on one of my fave movies- the _Star Wars_ series! Hope you enjoy!

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

"Padme, hold on. You must live."  
"Why? Annie..."  
"Think about your children. Luke and Leah. Don't you think they are worth living for?"  
Silence.  
"Padme, listen to me. We can take you and your children to Naboo, away from the war, away from everything. You can live in the Lake Country where you will be safe. Your children need a mother."

And so Padme lived and did as Obi Wan said. Soon she was well enough to be moved so she and her children returned to Naboo and started again. Obi Wan frequently checked upon the young mother but it became harder and harder to find transport and remain undetected by the Sith.

The Republic had fallen along with the Senate and democracy. An Empire had been born with the Sith at it's head. Even though the war had stopped as promised, people lived in fear and doubt.

However, soon Darth Sidius became dissatisfied with the extent of his empire. He wanted more. He wanted complete control over the galaxy, not just star systems under the control of the old republic. So he sent out his greatest weapon to draw in those remaining planets. The one thing which everyone feared above all besides the emperor himself. His apprentice, Darth Vadar.

"My lord?" the black cloaked, masked figure kneeled before the wizened old man.  
"Darth Vadar. Yes, I have a mission for you."  
"Your will is my command."  
"I want you to go to Naboo. That pathetic little planet is resisting all our attempts to bring it into the empire. Deal with them."  
"Yes my lord."

Thousands of light years away, two young children were playing in the sand, their watchful young mother standing above them. "Mummy, mummy," cried the young girl, running up to the tall figure standing guard.

"What is it, my precious?" Padme laughed, sweeping Leah up into her arms.

"Look," she said, holding out her chubby hand. In it was a beautiful shell, white except for a gentle rim of the palest pink.

"It's beautiful my darling," Padme whispered before giving her young daughter a kiss and setting her back down on the sand.

"I want you to keep it," Leah whispered back, pressing the shell into Padme's palm and then running off.

Padme looked at the small object in her palm and then turned to face the setting sun. Padme was still young and beautiful but she was also sad, a sadness which nothing could take away. Not even her darling children and they knew it. However, they were always trying.

Please review! Next chapter coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is so short but it felt like a good place to leave it. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! Your feedback has been amazing! But, without futher ado...

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

A jet black ship cruised silently through the air, gently landing undetected in the swamplands of Naboo. A door slid open with a hiss and out stepped the dread of the galaxy, Darth Vadar- a tall dark silhouette, face covered by a mask, keeping the small fragments of a human alive. If one could see into his mind, one would see blankness, unable to see or feel, beyond reason and hope. However… there! A flicker of confusion. _I know this place_… but these thoughts were soon banished, back to their home in the nether regions of Darth Vadar's mind, the last refuge of Anakin Skywalker.

A finger moved and a small hovercraft zoomed out of the hatch. The figure boarded and sped off into the darkness.

* * *

"Where is your queen?" he hissed through the black mask, his fingers tightening as the old man was forced to his knees, grappling at his neck.

"She's… she's…" he gasped.

"I'm waiting," the voice cool. His fingers tightened once more around thin air but, through the dark side of the Force, the man's oxygen supply was shortened.

"Secret base, old palace in the Lake Country," he managed to say before collapsing dead at the dark figure's feet. Darth Vadar smiled in his mask and slackened his fingers. But… _He didn't__have to die. He gave the information. He could have lived__…_"I show no mercy!" he cried, voicing his thoughts aloud. A second later, composure returned. He had a job to do. There were many islands in the Lake Country, many with old summer palaces for the wealthy on them.

He searched over some of the main islands, each without success. Every single one uninhabited, so there was nothing to vent his anger on. Then… a child's laughter echoed out over the water. A slow smile.

* * *

Please review! Next chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, two chapters in one night! Enjoy!

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

He knew at once this was the wrong island. It was not large enough to contain a secret base, even underground. But something drew him on, the Force was strong on the island.

He rounded a corner and… a beautiful woman stood, looking out over the lake. The sun was setting, causing the water to glitter pink, purple and gold. Everything was soft and smooth…

_Flashback_

"_I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating… and it gets everywhere! Not like you. You're everything soft… and smooth."_

_His hand reached up and began to gently stroke her hand. Becoming bolder, he reached up and touched the soft skin of her back, right beside the shoulder blade. She looked at him with those beautiful dark eyes, those tantalising lips just begging to be kissed…_

The same place greeted him now. The same woman lent out over the railing, watching two children play on the beach. "Padme?" his voice was soft and halting.

She slowly turned and the same dark eyes met his. He gave a cry as another flashback entered his mind.

_Flashback_

"_You love me?" he gazed at her in wonderment, then looked down. "I thought we had decided not to fall in love, that we would be forced to live a lie and that it would destroy our lives."_

"_It looks like our lives are going to be destroyed anyway. I truly, deeply love you and before we die I want you to know."_

"Darth Vadar. I knew you would eventually come." Her voice was as cold and hard as steel, full of anger and hate that made what was left of his heart ache.

"Padme?"

"Surprised?"

"I thought you had died."

"I nearly did, when I was told you killed my husband."

"Wha-?"

"Obi Wan told me. He said the new apprentice of the Sith, Darth Vadar had murdered Anakin Skywalker. Remember? Or have you killed so many others that you have lost count and cannot remember one from another? But I knew you would come eventually… So I am prepared. Children!" she turned back to the two figures playing on the sand, "go to the pod. Hurry now! Quickly! Go to the queen and tell her he has come."

"Mummy!" the little girl cried, attempting to run over but her brother pulled her back. He knew what to do. "Come Leah!" he cried, pulling her into across the beach, into the bordering forest. Darth Vadar watched them go.

"Yours?"

"Yes, mine and Anakin's."

He gasped. "But that's not possible!"

"Why not? Anakin and I had a few precious moments before you took him away. But now, I am ready to join him."

She turned, resolute and strong, just like when arguing a case in the Senate. "Kill me, Darth Vadar. I am unarmed and have no back-up. You have already killed me once before. You had may as well finish me off."

"Your children-"

"They will be well looked after."

Silence… then, "I cannot kill you Padme."

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Enjoy!

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

Suddenly, the tall, strong woman burst into tears, ran over to the dark shape and began to beat her fists against his chest. "Why not?" she cried, tears streaming down her face, "why not? I have held on this long for my children. But now, I want it all over. I want my miserable life to end… by the thing that made it miserable."

She looked up into the dark mask and Darth Vadar could have sworn that she could see right into his very soul. "I want you to see me die. I want you to watch the light disappear from my eyes like you did to my husband. I want you to suffer for all the suffering you have caused me and the rest of the galaxy. I want you-"

"Hush," Anakin whispered, placing a gloved hand over her mouth, "I cannot kill you Padme but not for the reasons you think."

She began to struggle but he held on. "No Padme, listen. I do not want to keep you alive to make you suffer, like you think I do. I cannot kill you because I love you."

She laughed, a high cruel laugh that bit into his soul with razor sharp teeth. "You love me? You Sith do not know the meaning of love-"

"But I do! Padme, I am Anakin Skywalker."

Silence fell on them like a heavy shroud. She began to slowly back away from him, her eyes never leaving his face. "You?… You are not Anakin. You're just saying that to torture me."

"No, please believe me. It is true that Darth Vadar murdered Anakin Skywalker. I murdered myself. I killed all the goodness inside of me. I always wanted more, throughout my training as a Jedi. And I was scared, scared of losing you. I wanted more power… so much power that I could stop death, stop you from dying. So when it was offered, I was blinded by the dark side of the Force. I couldn't see or feel anything, not even you. Then, when the news reached me that you had died, I had nothing else but my new powers. So I became Darth Vadar."

"You're spinning lies!"

"I am not! Remember the first time we met? What were the first words I said to you? Are you an angel? Remember? Now, how would I know that?"

"You could have tortured it out of him," her voice took on a note of uncertainty.

"Padme, I did not. For years now I have been doing the Dark Lord's bidding because I thought I could never go back. But there was always a nagging doubt at the back of my mind. And now, I have found you again… and I believe. Now, I can say… I'm sorry."

At those simple words, Darth Vadar exploded in a blast of bright white light.

* * *

Please review! I love hearing from people!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is up and running- the beginning of the long road leading to Darth Vadar's transformation back to the beautiful and good Anakin Skywalker. And don't worry, he has to work for it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! To everyone else, what is stopping you? I would love to hear from you! By the way, if Anakin and Obi Wan seem a little... too close for comfort, don't worry, this is not going to turn into one of my many slash stories. They are just very very close as in father and son, teacher and student... as in very very old, very very close friends.

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

"Anakin!" a voice screamed as he was whirled away into a swirling vortex. Padme, he tried to cry but to no avail. He was powerless against the churning mass. His Sith instincts told him to fight it, to be in control, but some old forgotten ones told him to relax and let it happen. The second he stopped struggling was the second it stopped. He landed on his two feet then braced himself, waiting for the weight of his suit, mask and breathing apparatus to land as well… but it never came. He looked around. The first thing he noticed was that he could see… colours, rather than the red haze from inside his mask. He looked down. Two flesh covered hands met his eyes rather than black leather gloves. He felt his face. Real, human and undamaged. A big breath of air filled his lungs, unaided by his life support… he was human again.

"I knew you would come someday my young Padawan."

He whirled around to meet the voice, automatically reaching for his lightsaber at his hip. But his hand closed around air. "You will have not need of it."

Anakin looked up. A figure stood before him, so familiar, so surreal that it almost hurt to look. "Obi Wan?"

The old Jedi laughed. "Don't you recognise your old master?"

Suddenly Anakin was in his arms, crying and laughing at the same time. He could feel the other man laughing too, stroking his hair. He looked up and gently traced the old man's face, reawakening past memories and feelings. "Obi Wan," was all he could say.

The two stood there in each others arms for who-know-how long. Then Anakin straightened and said the words that needed saying. "I'm so sorry, Master."

No blinding flash of light, no spiralling vortex. Just the gentle smile of a Jedi. "I know, Annie, I know. It's just so good to hear you say it. You've passed the first test. Now come, it's time for a new beginning."

He lead the way into what seemed like a dark, dingy swamp. Anakin wrinkled his nose. "It smells like old socks!"

Obi Wan looked across, a look of mild surprise on his face. "Does it? I guess we're used to it after spending so much time amongst it."

"Where is here, Master?"

"All in good time, my young Padawan."

"Am I now your… Padawan, again?"

Obi Wan turned and looked into his eyes. "You never stopped Anakin Skywalker. I have not finished teaching you all that I know."

They continued on in a comfortable silence before Anakin broke it again. "Another question, have I healed… I mean, do I look the same as I did before…"

Obi Wan turned and laughed. "I see some things never change. You were always so concerned about your looks, even when you were very little."

Anakin pouted. "Just because I don't let my morning shadow become a planet of its own-"

"My beard makes me look dignified, my very young Padawan."

Instead of feeling patronised and rebellious at these words like he used to, they made him smile. _Yes, I guess I am still young in many ways, like my knowledge and wisdom. And I am still a Padawan. I have much to learn__…_

Almost as if Obi Wan had heard his thoughts, his expression softened. "Yes, Anakin, you are as beautiful as you were. Never more will you need a mask nor darkness to hide your looks. Savour the air that you can breath with your own lungs. Enjoy seeing with your own eyes. Feel with your hands the dampness of the air, rather than having a cruel boundary of leather and fibres between you and the real world. That is my first lesson. Enjoy life, do not take anything for granted. Think of everything as a gift that has been restored to you. Now come, there are many things that have to be done."

* * *

The beginning of a new beginning! Please review! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

I would just like to apologise for such a short chapter. It was, again, the perfect place to stop. Anyway, I love this scene so I wanted to leave it as it is so please accept my apologies, read and enjoy and be reasssured that chapter 7 will be up very, very soon!

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

They continued walking for hours but it seemed like minutes to Anakin. It was as if he was experiencing everything for the first time- the smell of the air, the texture of the world around him. More importantly, he felt free. His body was light and airy again. He could run (which he tried) and could jump up and down without weight (again which he tried much to Obi Wan's amusement). Every so often as they were walking, he would dart off the track to discover something new- a tiny hidden flower which he would gently stroke, a gnarled old tree which he would press himself against just to feel the raw bark under his whole body. Obi Wan did not stop him. Quite the opposite, he would stop and look on, a gentle benevolent smile on his face.

Then they came to a clearing. It was, by then, night and the first few stars were appearing. Two moons were creeping up over the horizon, one cold and white, the other warm and yellow like the new harvest moon. Anakin stood in the middle of the grassy opening and just gazed, open-mouthed. "It's so… beautiful. I had forgotten," he whispered, two tears rolling down his cheeks.

Obi Wan walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, I know. We will stay here tonight. I brought a little food and a couple of blankets. Don't worry," he added as Anakin looked at him, "you are so used to fear. Well, fear no more my young padawan, nothing will harm you here."

The two shared the small meal and then wrapped themselves in the blankets. There they lay, under the blanket of stars. Obi Wan quickly fell asleep and Anakin smiled as the familiar soft snoring started, just like it used to. Then he just lay there, watching the stars and planets making their nightly journey. And then, he was asleep, a deep slumber where no nightmares plagued his mind. Just pure peace, under the watchful eyes of the stars.

* * *

Please review!! I would love to hear (or read) your thoughts on this story!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Please enjoy!

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

They continued walking for many days, through the jungle and swamp, resting every night underneath a canopy of stars. Here, Obi Wan commenced Anakin's training again without him realising it. Rather than discipline of the Jedi's ways, he let the Force discipline Anakin's mind, body and soul. They meditated together, not so much as teacher and pupil, instead as friends and companions- Obi Wan occasionally passing on small words of wisdom. Anakin found it easier and easier to quieten his mind and dispel his fears and doubts. He did not know that he was undergoing training because it was so natural and gentle.

As they walked, Obi Wan would talk about various plants along the way, talking about their properties and medicinal capabilities. Anakin listened with eagerness, storing away every little gem of knowledge he could glean from his teacher into his mind, ready to be used if necessary.

They would set up camp about mid-afternoon and would then explore the ways of the Force. However, they would do it together, rather than master watching over and pupil obeying. Together they would reach into rocks and plants, listening to them grow and feel their life force flowing like an endless river. Together they would lift rocks with only the will of their minds. Together they would feel the Force within them and without them.

Slowly, gently, Obi Wan was teaching Anakin to feel the Force again, the good side, the selfless side rather than the power hungry one he had gotten used to. But instead of using the old techniques of discipline and training, he used the ways of nature. He let Anakin find his own way.

And so he did. When Obi Wan woke up at dawn on the seventh day, he found Anakin already up, facing the rising sun, lost in his own thoughts and meditations. Obi Wan settled himself beside his companion but instead of retreating into his own mind, he watched the younger man.

Anakin felt his gaze and smiled. "Good morning Master," he murmured, keeping his eyes closed, "sorry for not waking you. I went for a walk about two hours ago. It was dark but for the first time, I felt no fear." He opened his eyes and Obi Wan saw only joy and pure happiness. "Can you believe that?" Anakin's voice was still soft but now with an undercurrent of excitement, "no fear. It was… amazing. I felt so free, so light. I could feel every living organism in this world and loved everything so much that it hurt. I tried to lift that big boulder that we couldn't before beside the path and guess what? I could. I lifted it as easily as if it weighed nothing. I can't describe it… I felt it. I felt the Force talking to me. For the first time, I was able to listen and understand. Obi Wan, what does this mean?"

Obi Wan smiled. "It means you are ready Anakin. You have passed the first task. Come, it is time."

"Time for what Master?"

"Patience. You will find out when it is right. No sooner, no later."

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy!

* * *

They had literally walked ten steps away from their campsite when they entered into another clearing. However, this one was massive with a large lake in its centre. Perched on a small island was a circular building, made out of logs and large rocks. Obi Wan opened his arms and smiled, "Welcome to the Jedi headquarters."

"But," Anakin started, looking back at their campsite which he could still see through the various branches and trunks.

Obi Wan looked at him sheepishly, "Anakin, we've been going in circles for days! We've never been more than thirty paces away from base!"

"What?!" Anakin cried… then he laughed, "a new Jedi trick?"

"No actually, a very old one. Stay as close to home as possible. And as we have no communication whatsoever, this seemed the easiest option. Don't worry, that big rock you moved has been put to good use. We needed it for the back wall!"

The two laughed at the absurdity of the whole situation. "Come on, my young friend," Obi Wan chuckled, "it's time for you to meet some old acquaintances."

"You mean there are more…?"

Obi Wan nodded. "Yes, we are not alone."

They entered through the main door into a large gallery, winding down to a stone door with passages leading off at odd intervals. However, Anakin noticed none of this. His gaze was transfixed on the carvings on the walls. Then he started to gently cry but no sound came out, only silvery tears trickled down his cheeks. Obi Wan looked at him sorrowfully, then he too turned his gaze to the walls. On every wooden panel was carved a figure, larger than life, with inscriptions carved above their heads and below their feet. Every fallen Jedi was commemorated in this vast hall. From Master Windu, the greatest swordsman in the galaxy, down to the younglings who Darth Vadar had slain on that fateful day. Anakin moved slowly from one to the next, reading the inscriptions, gazing into the almost lifelike eyes. Once he had done a full circuit of the room, he knelt in the middle and began to weep, rocking back and forth, pulling at his hair and clothes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he cried over and over again, gasping for breath. Obi Wan just watched. He knew Anakin needed to work through the pain on his own.

Once he had finished, he stood up and wiped his eyes. He looked around for Obi Wan, met his eyes for a second, but then looked down in shame. He could not hold the gaze of the old Jedi. However, Obi Wan strode over and pulled him into an embrace. "Do not look away from me in fear and shame, Anakin Skywalker," he whispered, "I will not judge you. Anakin, you are like my brother. It was not you who did these terrible deeds. It was not you."

Anakin looked up, his eyes dry but still red and swollen. He nodded, unable to speak. Obi Wan smiled, "It's time for you to meet the others." They walked through the room and passed through the stone door. A replica of the Jedi Temple met their eyes. However, this one was smaller, more intimate, and everything was made from natural sources. All the seats carved out of beautiful timber from the trees in the forest, the floor bare earth worn smooth from the continuous pacing of feet. Then a voice, "Young Skywalker, expecting you, we have."

Anakin whirled around and saw "Master Yoda" he whispered. The little green Jedi chuckled. "Forgotten me, you have not."

Anakin just stood their speechless. Then he pulled himself together, walked over and knelt before the wise old sage. "Master, words cannot express how I feel at this moment. Seeing you alive and well makes me feel strong, knowing that there is still some good in the galaxy… and sad, because asking your forgiveness is not possible. You could not forgive me for all I have done."

"But I have, young padawan. No grudge have I. Jedi hold no resentment in their hearts. Forgiven you I have, Anakin Skywalker, but the world has not. That you must earn."

"How Master?"

"We will teach you. A padawan learner you are and commence your training we shall. A Jedi you will become."

* * *

Please review!! Please please, pretty please!!


	9. Chapter 9

I would just like to thank general-joseph-dickson for his ideas and helping me identify the 'true nature' of Anakin Skywalker. Much appreciated!! Oh and also, I think I am changing some of the Jedi code by accident mainly because I think some of their rules are way too confining and just cause problems so I am doing my own take on them. Also, in this new society, the Jedi have become much more natural so their views on love, fear etc. have changed a little too so bear with me! So now, on with the story...

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

Anakin was escorted to his chambers (simple and neat but with a beautiful view out over the lake) and left to retire for a while. By now the sun had risen high up in the sky and the lake country was full of action. If he looked down into the murky depths, he could see small animal-life swimming or crawling along the bed of sand, rocks and weeds. Bird-like creatures wheeled through the air at odd intervals. Everything was blossoming with life. Anakin just stood there and watched the action, letting the sun's rays warm his limbs and torso.

"Beautiful is it not?"

Yoda had appeared by his side, hobbling as always on his characteristic brown cane.

"Yes, it is Master."

"Feel the Force, young Skywalker. Feel it flow through you and the world around you. Become one with the world."

Anakin closed his eyes. He felt the Force within him and without him but not joined. "I try Master but… the two seem separate."

"Separate they most certainly are not. We are part of nature, nature is part of us." He sighed, "much have you to learn about the ways of the Force. Only when your body and mind become one with the world around can you be one with the Force."

"How, Master Yoda? How can I feel the Force like you do?"

"Much training and practise. Learn to quieten your mind. Many times have I said these words but listen, you did not."

Anakin was silent. He knew these words were true no matter how much he didn't want to hear them.

Yoda looked up at him. "Now will you listen, young padawan?"

"Yes Master."

"Then go through that door. A balcony there is with a circular platform. Sit on that and meditate on the Force until you become one."

"When will that happen?"

"When you let it."

"But-"

"You must learn to quieten your mind, control your temper and emotions and let go of your fears. These were the things that lead you to the dark side."

Anakin jumped at the words. No-one had ever pointed it out so bluntly, not even Obi Wan.

"Words you do not want to hear, I think. But the truth, not always an easy path to take. But take it you must."

"Yes Master."

"Then go."

So Anakin stepped outside and found what Yoda had said. He sat down and closed his eyes, feeling the familiar warmth of the Force flood over him. Deeper and deeper he delved into it's brightness, forgetting everything, feeling nothing except the ebb and flow of the energy within him. Then he moved his consciousness outside, feeling everything around him- the wood beneath him, the water, the plants, the animals.

By the time he was called inside by Obi Wan, night had fallen. "Well?" asked his mentor.

Anakin sighed, "I can feel everything separately but not together. I cannot seem to join the two."

"You will," answered Obi Wan with utter faith, "you will."

"Master," said Anakin, stopping, forcing the older man to stop too, "Master Yoda said something to me. Something that I knew all along but no-one had ever said it to me in such clear language."

Obi Wan remained silent.  
"He said… he said that it was my temper, my uncontrolled anger and emotions and my fear that… that…" he took a deep breath, "that lead me to the dark side."

Obi Wan sighed, "Yes, what Master Yoda said is true. I didn't want you to find out in such a fashion but I guess you knew all along. Anakin, Jedi, as you know, are selfless. We care nothing for power and what power we have we use for the good of others, rather than personal gain. You have been taught this."

Anakin nodded.

Obi Wan continued, "However, this does not mean we do not fear nor love. It's just how we use our emotions controls our actions."

"But Master Yoda said-"

"To let go of your fear I know. That's just his way of saying: don't let your fear control you. You control your fear."

"What about other emotions Master?"

"Other emotions? Love you mean… love is a complex thing, far beyond the knowledge of anyone or anything. Its capabilities are endless, its actions unknown until they happen. Your love for Padme" (Anakin started. He had forgotten that Obi Wan knew) "led you astray, only because you misinterpreted it."

"Misinterpreted it?"

"Yes, my young padawan, but that is a lesson for another day. For now, you must do as Master Yoda has instructed. Only then can you move forward."

* * *

Review, review, review!! Please!!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy Chapter 10!

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

So Anakin Skywalker continued to do what the old master had commanded him to do. Every morning he would rise, eat a light breakfast of fruit and the meditate for the rest of the day, without a break. Then, when night fell, he would return to his chambers, eat again and then sleep. So was his life. He saw no-one as he never left his quarters. All food was left for him when he needed it but he never saw the deliverer. The solitude at first bothered him, making him twitchy and uncomfortable, but as weeks passed, the solitude became a haven to him.

A month passed. Finally, one sunny morning, Anakin settled down like normal, closed his eyes and prepared to make the descent into the Force. However, instead, he began to rise, surrounded by a ball of pulsing white light. Then, a voice. "Anakin?"

"Obi Wan?"

"Yes, my Padawan, it is me."

"How is this happening?"

"Just feel, Anakin, just feel. You are so close… so close…"

The words drifted into the abyss. He continued to rise, reassured by his master's words, whether really from him or a figment of his own imagination. Then, everything went dark, except for little white dots of light like stars in the night sky. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud, looking around.

"Eternity."

Anakin whirled around. A tall, proud form stood before him. "Master Windu?"

The figure gave a small nod. Anakin fell to his knees. "Forgive me, Master. Forgive me for the wrongs I caused you."

"Like Master Yoda, I already have. Jedi do not hold grudges young Skywalker."

"Thank you Master. So, where am I?"

"Like I said, eternity."

"Eternity?"

"The place where the past meets the future, where you and the Force become one."

"Am I dead?"

"No, your spirit body has passed into the Force but you will return to the physical world in time. It happens to all Padawans eventually so do not fear. Now, look around you. There are people you have to meet."

Anakin looked over Master Windu's shoulder and… other forms began to emerge out of the blackness. Anakin gave a small cry. All Jedi, past and present appeared before him. However, one face caught his eyes and held them. A face from a far off place, from a far off time. "Qui Gon?"

The old Jedi smiled and held open his arms as Anakin ran to him.

"I have missed you so much!" Anakin cried, hugging the old Jedi to him. He felt Qui Gon laugh.

"As I have missed you. The thing I regret most in life… and death, is not being your Master, young Annie! I was looking forward to training you myself."

Anakin stepped back, ashamed. "Then I have failed you."

"I will not lie to you Anakin. Yes, you did. But now, all is set to right or will be very soon. The present is not a good time to dwell on the past so let it go."  
"Yes Master. What is going to happen to me now?"

"Stay in this world, you will."  
"Master Yoda!" Anakin exclaimed, seeing a short, green form emerge from the mists.

"Much training, you have here. Qui Gon will teach you."

"Please Master, not me!"

Anakin looked around in shock. Qui Gon looked desperately at Yoda, his face showing pain and apprehension. "I cannot train Anakin, knowing what he has to go through."

"Train him you will, Master Jinn. Finish what you started, you must."

Qui Gon looked down. "Yes Master."

"Good bye Anakin," Obi Wan said, stepping out from behind Master Windu, "I will see you back in the physical world when you are ready."

"Good bye Master, and thank you."

Obi Wan smiled and raised a hand as a final farewell. Then he drifted out of the Force. Then all the figures began to fade into the darkness.

"Good bye, young Skywalker," said Mace Windu, "and may the Force be with you."

"When you are ready, will you return," said Master Yoda as he too faded into nothing.

Soon it was only him and Qui Gon. "Come Anakin," sighed the old Jedi, "there is much to do."

* * *

Why is Qui Gon so reluctant to train Anakin? What ordeals will he have to go through? Find out in the next exciting installment of _Darth Vadar vs. Anakin Skywalker_! Please review!!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back! And I'm inspired!! Sorry for the long wait but I hope it was worth it!

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

When inside the Force, walking is not the word. Anakin found that if he wanted to move, he would just have to will it to happen and it would. A sensation similar to flying, floating, gliding… completely different to anything in the physical world.

The two continued on through the void, with nothing below their feet except nothing, surrounded by nothing but stars. Anakin had so many questions to ask but Qui Gon seemed so troubled that he held his tongue. But that idea was soon lost when his tongue got away.

"Master Qui Gon?"

The old Jedi blinked a couple of times and seemed to rouse himself from a sleep before he answered. "Yes, Anakin?"

"Why didn't you want to train me?"

Qui Gon sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you Anakin, there has already been too much of that. It's because I know what you will have to go through and I don't want to witness it."

Anakin stopped. "I'm not sure if I understand…"

"Of course you don't," he sighed again, "please, wait and don't ask me anymore, at least on that topic."

"Yes Master."

They were quiet for a time but soon the mouth started working again. "Where are we going?"

"That is entirely up to you."

"Again I'm not sure if I understand."

"Ahh, you see, that's the nature of the Force and one of the hardest lessons for a young Padawan to learn. We cannot master the Force, we cannot even completely understand the Force, no matter how much we would like to. The Force is a living thing. It lives in us. It lives in the world around us. It is such a vast and complex energy that we can only be receptors to it's will. We cannot control it."

"So, a Master is…"

"A teacher, a guider, a receptor. A Master has mastered not the Force but their receptability to it."

"And the… the…" he took a deep breath, "and the Dark Side tries to-"

"Control it, yes. And through that, they lose the key to understanding the small part of the Force we know about. The Sith, in their quest to use the Force, stop listening to it and lose it."

"They become empty, like shells with no soul," Anakin murmured, remembering how he felt all those years.

Qui Gon nodded. "Anakin, listen to the Force. And someday, you will hear it whisper in your ear, into your very heart and soul, telling you it's will and you will have no choice but to obey. It's a hard thing to do because we have free choice but the will of the Force is always right, just and true. Remember that, Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin thought about this and it was as if a piece of the jigsaw slotted itself in place. He wasn't sure if he understood exactly but he knew that it didn't matter.

"Master, I am not sure if I comprehend what you have said but… it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Qui Gon smiled. "No, and you have learnt one of your hardest lessons. You have learnt it the hard way, but… you have learnt it."

"Thank you Master Qui Gon. But tell me, what has this got to do with where we are going?"

The Jedi laughed. "Sorry, young Padawan, I got carried away in my teaching. You asked where are we going. I said it was up to you. I said that because the Force will guide you to where we are meant to go."

"You mean **you** don't know-"

"Hush!" Obi Wan whispered and the two of them stopped, "quieten your mind Anakin and just **listen**."

Anakin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Just listen, just listen_ he thought and soon even that thought died away. Then, silence. But Anakin, instead of letting his mind wander, listened to the silence and heard…

He opened his eyes and found himself right where he thought he would be, a beautiful pavilion with a fountain in its centre and lush trees surrounding its perimeter. This he did not take in however, still shocked at what had just happened. He double checked and could still hear that soft voice whispering from his soul.

"Qui Gon, I can hear it! I can hear the Force. It's… it's gentle and kind. It whispers to me, telling me not to give up, to keep on going no matter what. It's as if a giant hole as been filled inside me. I feel… I don't know what I feel, full of energy but quiet. I don't know whether to laugh or cry or just stand and be. Qui Gon, I understand now! The Force is my friend, my ally. How could I have been so blind… so deaf. It's the voice I used to hear on Tatooine, guiding me along the Podracer track. And then, somehow, I lost it. But it's here, it was always here."

Qui Gon just stood there and smiled, listening to the young man speaking straight from his heart and soul. His words brought tears to the old man's face but he did not let them fall. This moment was not his, it was purely Anakin.

Anakin himself felt tears drip down his cheeks but they were tears of joy, not sadness. He started to laugh, feeling the pure joy of being alive. He felt the love of the whole universe within him, covering him in a blanket of warmth. All he wanted to do was to be near the ones he loved.

"Padme…" he sighed, "I wish I could see her, like this and just hold her. I want her to know that I still love her…"

"You know, I think I can give you a little time…"

And so Qui Gon lead Anakin to the fountain and told him to listen again. It was easier the second time and a second later he found himself back in Naboo, as if he had never left.

Anakin ran, enjoying the feeling of the earth beneath his feet. He ran inside, calling Padme's name. He took the stairs two at a time, rounded a corner and, there she was, gazing out into the sunset. Suddenly, he stopped, unable to go on. She had not heard him in the big house so she continued to gaze out, unaware of his presence, lost in her own thoughts.

Then, he could not hold back any longer. "Padme," he said softly, coming out of the shadows and walking towards her. She whirled around and gave a soft cry as he caught her up into his arms.

"Anakin? Is it you?" she murmured, lifting her fingers and gently caressing his cheek.

"It is me, Padme, the little boy you met on Tatooine, the man you married here on Naboo, the man who betrayed you those years ago." Gentle tears began to form in her eyes but she didn't let him go, only strengthened her grip around his shoulders.

He sighed, "How much I have to tell you but I have so little time here so I will explain when I come back for real. Just know that I have heard the voice of the Force and… I cannot begin to tell you how that feels. I asked for a little time here with you to tell you that," he paused and cupped her face in his hands, "I love you, Padme, I love you!"

They kissed, a slow, lingering, soft kiss. He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb and smiled. "Don't be sad, my love. I want you to be happy." He could feel the tug of the Force, pulling him back to the other world. "I must go but tell me, what are the names of our children?"

"Luke and Leia."

"Leia… and Luke," he murmured as he felt his body become light and begin to slip away.

One last short kiss and "Wait for me Padme. I will not be long." Then, he was gone, as suddenly as he had come."

Padme just stood there, one arm raised in farewell. Then, instead of crying, she smiled. _No more sadness_ she thought, _no more sadness._

* * *

Padme has re-entered my story! Please review and I will see you soon (not really but you will read the next chapter of _Darth Vader vs. Anakin Skywalker _very, VERY soon!! Again, please review!! I LOVE hearing from people!


	12. explanation

Hey everyone,

This isn't really a chapter but more an explanation to clarify a few questions.

1) The Jedi training place a.k.a the swamp is not on Naboo nor any other place which has been mentioned in the actual SW movies. My inspiration was from Star Wars 1 in the swamp where Qui Gon and Obi Wan meet Jar Jar but that's as far as the similarity goes. Sorry if this has been a little confusing… it's confusing to me! Just think of the place as either a) another dimension where all the JedI went after the Republic fell and the Sith took over or b) another far off planet where the JedI went into exile.

2) When Anakin meets Qui Gon again after meditating, he is inside the Force. This means he has entered the 'spirit world' if you want. I have created that dimension which has been mentioned in the movies a couple of times- when people die, they become one with the Force. I have allowed Anakin to enter that world temporarily to help his transformation from a Sith to a JedI. HE IS NOT DEAD!! Far from it! I think of it as a place where all JedI, past and present can meet, hence Qui Gon and Mace Windu being there.

3) In the last chapter, Anakin was able to meet Padme again through the Force. I don't really know how exactly but allow me a little writer's licence! I just can't explain it but I felt Anakin and Padme had to have a little time together before… you'll have to wait for that!

4) Padme will not enter the story until the end. I'm sorry but just think how good the reunion will be!

5) Luke and Leia do not enter the story much because this is 'before their time'. This story is pretty much purely Anakin because I was so depressed when he became a Sith that I needed to give him a happy ending, even if it's just in my world and in the world of Fanfiction.

6) Anakin is NOT forgiven for all he has done. I'm sorry but he has to earn it, first of all from the Jedi's and then the world. The Jedi's have nearly forgiven him but he has to go through some more tests and learn more about the Force, good and evil etc. If he didn't, there would be no story. Padme has forgiven him because she loves him by the way!

7) Finally, I have made the Jedi Code improve over time. Master Yoda is coming around about love and human emotions and the Code is becoming much gentler and forgiving. You will see in later chapters what I mean. I know it seems a little weird but all will be explained… I hope!

Anyway, hope that clears up a few issues and thank you for all your reviews and support! Keep them coming! If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask and I'll do my best to answer.

Limea Delta


	13. Chapter 12

Anakin returned to the pavilion where he found Qui Gon seated cross-legged, waiting for him. Then the two of them just sat in silence for a time, listening to the water play in the fountain. But it was the peace before the storm.

"Anakin," Qui Gon's voice was low and gentle, "I hate to disturb you but the time has come."

"What time, Master?"

"The time for your second test."

"What was the first?"

"Coming back to the way of the Jedi and really listening to the Force."

"So what's the next one?"

Obi Wan stood up and walked over to the fountain. "Come here, Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin obeyed. "Now, look into the fountain and remember, I did not want to put you through this. If there was any other way…" but Anakin had already bent over and peered into the fountain's watery depths.

At first, nothing. Then, "I see me!" he gasped, "Only, I'm a boy and back on Tatooine. And… Mother!" he cried out, trying to reach the vision before him but his hand only met cold, icy water. But the images continued. His childhood flashed by- working in Watto's shop, the Podraces, his mother. Then, meeting Qui Gon for the first time and all that followed. He smiled as his first meeting with Padme. Tears pricked his eyes as the memory of leaving his mother flashed by but he did not let them fall.

The death of Qui Gon made him start and gasp but that image passed to soon to be absorbed. Then his training as a padawan, guided by a younger version of Obi Wan. His assignment of looking after Padme made him laugh, seeing how young and careless they were. Then the images turned darker. The murder of his mother and the massacre of the Sand People. But instead of seeing it from his original point of view, one clouded by revenge, he saw the suffering of the people he so savagely slaughtered. He heard their cries of pain and fear, of women weeping and children crying in their own language. He cried out and tried to look away but could not.

The memories just kept coming. His arm being cut off by Count Dooku, his secret marriage to Padme and then the beginning of the end. He saw himself being seduced by Chancellor Palpatine's slippery words which seemed then so desirable. He saw himself slowly spiral away into darkness.

As each image flashed passed, instead of being himself, he was the people he hurt. He was the younglings he murdered in the Jedi Temple. He was Obi Wan and felt his own betrayal to the older Jedi Master. He was the countless commanders who he slowly and painfully suffocated. Each blow he dealt, he felt with every fibre of his being.

Then suddenly it was over. The images faded and the water resumed its natural state. Anakin fell back on the ground, overcome by the pain and sadness of the galaxy which flooded over his being. He heard every cry of the wives whose husbands he had murdered. He heard every child's scream of fear.

Anakin curled up on the ground, shaking and weeping. "What have I done?" he muttered over and over again. He looked at his hands and was repulsed by the sight of them, of all the blood that had been spilt because of them. He clawed at his clothes, at his skin, as if trying to escape his own being.

Then firm, warm arms circled his shoulders, making him sit up. Hands gripped his own which Anakin held on to as if they were his only lifeline. Then, a soft voice that seemed to come from far away, "Anakin... Come back, Anakin, come back." He looked up and saw Qui Gon's gentle eyes looking into his own. "Qui Gon," he gasped, "I saw… I felt…"

"I know, I know," he muttered soothingly, "Hush now. It's all over and you need to rest."

Anakin felt a sleeping wave ripple over the force and he let it take over, easing tight muscles and putting a soft grey fog over his mind.

* * *

I feel so bad putting Anakin through that but I felt it had to be done. Like it? Hate it? Please review!! And next chapter up asap!


	14. explanation 2

Hey everyone,

I am so sorry for neglecting my duties as a Fanfiction author and not writing/updating more of _Darth Vader vs. Anakin Skywalker_. Again, I repeat, I am so sorry. Please forgive me! Anyway, now that things are less hectic, I should be able to update more regularly from now on… all going well!

I fear that this journey is almost over, the story of _Darth Vader vs. Anakin Skywalker_ draws to a close. I feel that I have nearly put him (the wonderful Anakin) through enough (especially with the last couple of chapters…) and that there is not much more I can write.

But don't worry. I love Star Wars and I will be writing more fanfics based on the genius of George Lucas. However, I will probably be taking a more… how shall I put it… **slashy** approach cough Anakin/Obi Wan cough but that's just me, myself and my brain!

Ok, so, I have a question for you. Do you think Anakin and Padme should have a happy ending or should Anakin become totally isolated like the old Jedi? I really want to give them a happy ending, partly cause I kinda promised it but mostly because I think Anakin deserves a little happiness. However, I think it may be more appropriate if he totally gave up all worldly possessions like Master Yoda was telling him the whole time, becoming a strong, wise Jedi Master, doing good. I am very confused… tell me what you think!!

Well, here's the next chapter so enjoy and don't forget to review!

Limea Delta


	15. chapter 13

Hey everyone, read the previous chapter for an explanation/apology for the delay of updating. However, I would just like to say, this is also a songfic so my advice is to listen to _What I__'__ve Done_ by Linkin Park while reading this story from where Anakin actually wakes up. A reviewer sent a comment that this story made them think of this song so I went out and bought it, listened and thought it was genius and I had to incorporate it in some way so here it is.

No copyright infringement intended. _What I__'__ve Done_ is owned by Linkin Park, their producer etc. and I own no part of it nor _Star Wars_ in any form. This story is purely fan-based and I am earning no profit from its creation.

* * *

Obi Wan stirred. He had been keeping watch over the comatose form of Anakin Skywalker for over a week, leaving his side for only short periods of time. The nurses in the clinic worried about him, about his lack of care for himself but he refused to leave his silent vigil. He had just dozed off in the chair across from the bed when he heard a groan and felt, through the Force, Anakin's signature stir as the padawan awakened.

"Anakin," Obi Wan cried as he ran across to the bed. He looked down at the young man's face and laughed as his eyes blinked in confusion, making him look more like a young child than ever.

"Obi Wan?"

"Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?"

There was silence and changes took place on the young boy's face. Lines formed and hardened as thoughts processed, eyes became first pained, then determined as memories returned. It was as if Anakin Skywalker aged ten years in a few seconds.

"Obi Wan…" Anakin tried to begin as he started to sit up. However, his muscles would not cop-operate after so long a period of disuse.

"You should rest-"

"NO!"

The answer was so abrupt and sudden that Obi Wan stepped back in shock.

"No," Anakin repeated, softer but with the same level of determination, "no, I've rested enough. It's time for me to start again."

And he slowly levered himself up. Leaning forward over his knees, he looked up at the old Jedi through golden locks. "Master, I see now. While I was… away… I was shown myself. But, I was on the other side of the looking glass, feeling everything I did as if I did it to myself. Now I know what I must do. Now I know I have to make things right, to face what I've done."

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done_

I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done  
  
Once Anakin was allowed to leave the clinic, he became the perfect padawan. He pushed himself the hardest, he was the first to get up in the morning and the last to go to sleep at night. He would work tirelessly for hours on end, completing every task in record time without question or complaint.

_Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty_

So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done

Every challenge that was thrown at him he attacked and mastered- from lightsaber techniques to mind discipline exercises to studying in the Jedi's vast library. Obi Wan could only watch in awe as the young man developed into a far greater Jedi than himself.

_For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!_

I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done

What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done

* * *

Hope you were listening to the song cause then you would understand what I was trying to achieve mood wise. Anyway, please review asap and tell me what you think! Please!


	16. Chapter 14

Then after a grueling evening of lightsaber practice, Anakin saw a figure approaching him. "Master Yoda," he exclaimed in surprise and bowed.

"Greetings to you, Skywalker. You free now?"

"Yes Master."

"Then come, a walk in the garden for you and I. Much talking we have."

The two stepped out of the practice arena and into the beautiful gardens, carefully attended to by the Jedi healers. The two walked in silence for a while, Anakin slowing his pace to match the old Jedi's, until the master stopped and sat down on a beside the path. Anakin sat cross-legged on the soft grass and waited.

"Talk to you, I have need of for a long time now, Anakin Skywalker. Much to say there is."

Anakin stayed silent as Yoda gazed out over the swampland.

"What you went through with Master Kenobi, I know and how it has influenced you, I can see. Terrible things you saw."

Anakin looked down in shame.

"But because of it, a positive step you took."

Anakin looked up in shock, "Positive step, Master?"

"Yes, young Skywalker. Changed, you have. The Force you have heard and listened to it you have."

"Yes Master," Anakin smiled.

"The Dark Side, you have escaped. Gone is Darth Vader. Arrived has Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker."

"Master?" Anakin whispered.

"Yes."

"But, I am not ready, Master Yoda. There is still so much I need to learn, so much more I need to accomplish…"

"We Jedi are never truly ready to become Masters."

"Even you Master Yoda?"

The old sage smiled, "Yes, me too. But grow within the role we do. Become Masters we do through practice and experience."  
Anakin could not speak for shock. _A Master…_

"But wrong I have been, Master Skywalker."

"Wrong, Master Yoda?"

"Yes, wrong about you and your wife Padmé. Pure is your love for her. Hasty were you when you were young which led you into danger. But now, older and wiser you are. Understand you do the price of possession. But a possession, love is not. A part of you it is. Fight it and you will never win. Embrace it and grow you will."

"You mean-"

"Yes, return to your wife, you may."

"But the Code-"

"Old the Code is. Time for a new one, it may be…" and the older Jedi smiled.

Anakin stood up and then kneeled in front of the wise old Master, bowing his head and clasping his hands. "Thank you, Master Yoda. Thank you."

"Go, Master Skywalker, and make peace with the world. May the Force be with you."

"And may the Force be with you," the new Master replied before standing up and running off towards the compound.

Yoda watched him go then looked out over the water. "Yes, may the Force be with you, Master Skywalker," he whispered.

* * *

I am thinking 2 more chapters to go so stay with me... the journey's nearly over! Please review!


	17. Chapter 15

Second last chapter folks! Enjoy!

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

"Obi Wan!" Anakin called as he raced down the hallway. The older Jedi met him halfway and Anakin fell into his arms laughing. "I'm going home Master! I'm going home!"

"I know. Master Yoda told me. That's wonderful, Anakin Skywalker. You are ready to return to the real world and be with your wife."

Slowly Anakin's laughs subsided and he looked up into his Master's soft blue-grey eyes. "Will I ever see you again, Master?"

Obi Wan smiled, a gentle smile full of the love he felt for the younger man.

"Anakin, I love you like a son. Of course we shall see each other again. The Force holds us together. Remember, everything and everyone is one, through the Force."

"Yes Master, I remember. But… I will miss you."

"And I will miss you."

The two just stood there, holding each other, enjoying their last moments together. Then Obi Wan sighed and straightened up. "Come on, lets go and pack your belongings. Your transport will soon be here to take you to Naboo.

* * *

Half an hour later Obi Wan and Anakin stepped outside. The now Jedi Knight gasped. A sleek one man star cruiser lay before him- the latest model and the fastest in the galaxy. "How?" Anakin turned to the older man, his eyes full of wonderment.

Master Kenobi laughed. "We may be Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, but that does not mean we are complete hermits! Think of this ship as a gift from me to you."

Anakin did not know what to say so he grabbed his Master and pulled him into a tight, fierce embrace, hoping to show all that he felt in that one gesture.

Obi Wan understood. He chuckled and gave Anakin a gentle shove towards the cruiser. "Go on, young one. It's time for you to fly the nest."

Anakin let go. "Goodbye Master. And thank you, for everything." He turned to step into the vehicle when Obi Wan called him back.  
"Anakin, wait."

Obi Wan pulled out a small knife. He reached over and gently cut the padawan braid that hung beside Anakin's head. It had grown during his training. "Normally there would be a ceremony or something…"

"That's ok, Master. It feels more real here."

"Yes it does. Goodbye Anakin Skywalker… and may the Force be with you."

"And with you, my Master."

And Anakin stepped into the cruiser, closed the hatch, started the engines and was away, flying into the stars. Obi Wan raised a hand in farewell. "May the Force be with you always, my beautiful padawan."

* * *

Please review!


	18. Chapter 16

Padme stared out into the sunset, her hair blowing gently in the sea breeze. Then, suddenly a sleek grey cruiser slid into view, heading towards the island. She watched it as it landed on a nearby stretch of beach and out stepped…

"Anakin!" she cried and began to run down the steps of the palace towards the shoreline. The dark figure began to run towards her, his cloak billowing behind him. The two met halfway and he scooped her up into his arms, whirling her around and around on the beach.

"Anakin," she laughed, clinging tightly to his neck, "you came back!"

"I told you I would, Padme my love, my beautiful wife."

They kissed on the beach. They kissed in the surf when Anakin ran down, Padme still in his arms and they fell into the sun warmed water. They kissed their children goodnight as the two little ones lay down to sleep. They kissed each other later that night as they lay down in bed amongst soft sheets.

Much talk was needed but that night would be purely theirs to treasure and keep forever. A night of healing, of love, of whispering of sweet nothings as they lay together, once again as husband and wife. It was that night that Darth Vader disappeared completely, forced back to the realm of shadows. It was that night the Anakin Skywalker fully emerged like the phoenix from the ashes- glorious, magnificent and beautiful.

* * *

Well, that's it! _Darth Vader vs. Anakin Skywalker_ is over. Hope you liked the ending. It's not exactly how I planned it but close enough! Please review cause I love hearing from everyone and I'm going to start writing a new Star Wars fic sometime soon. However, next time it will probably be slash so stay tuned! Again please review and thanks for reading my story! It's what makes it all worthwhile!

Limea Delta


End file.
